Tagi
| status = | challenges = 3 | lowestplacingmember = Judd (19/20) | highestplacingmember = Andrew (Winner) }} is a tribe from SurvivORG: BORGneo. Tagi was stablished on the first day, with the Pagong tribe as their rivals. Compared to their opponents, the Tagi tribe proved himself to be way less cohesive, with six out of its ten original members being eliminated before the merge. Despite that, some of its members still managed to make it very far in the game, having two out of the three finalists, and the eventual winner of the season. Their tribe color is orange, and their HTML Color Code is: ff9900. Members Original= |-|First Swap= |-|Second Swap= Tribe History Original Tagi After being formed on Day 1, the Tagi tribe proved to be slightly less active than their opponents, with a majority alliance between some of its members, who shared a pre-existing bond due to their activity in the r/Survivor server. Coupled with the fact some of its members were less active than the others, it stablished a clear power hierarchy in the tribe. Tagi rallied to win the first Immunity Challenge, but ended up losing the second one. Despite that, the tribe had a relatively easy tribal, with outcast Judd being eliminated in a 9-1 vote due to his high inactivity, going as far as missing the deadline and receiving a self-vote. The tribe was subsequently dissolved following their tribal, with its remaining members being split between the Pagong and Rattana tribes. First Swap Much like its two rival tribes, the second iteration of the Tagi tribe saw an even 3-3 split between the Tagi and Pagong members, with the imminence of a rock draw hounding. Despite that, however, its members had a considerably easier time than their rivals, managing to win one Immunity Challenge and coming in second at the next one. Ultimately, the contestants' fears came true, and the tribe saw itself tied at the only tribal they attended together. After doing some convincing, the tribe was able to avoid a rock draw situation when original Tagi members Arlo and Kory decided to flip on ally PossiblyThis on the revote, ensuring their survival. The tribe was briefly disbanded following their tribal, gathering on Rattana's beach for the Fake Merge. Second Swap Following the Fake Merge, Kory received Individual Immunity and became the captain on a Reverse Schoolyard Pick. The new iteration of Tagi had a 4-3 split in favor of the original Pagong, making Andrew, Angela and Inawordyes the outcasts of the group. In order to ensure their majority, the original Pagong members convinced the three players on the bottom to turn on themselves, ensuring Angela's blindside in a 4-2-1 vote by convincing Inawordyes to work against his allies. Despite a messy tribal, the tribe was able to get together and rally to win the next Immunity Challenge, which, unbeknownst to them, would be the last one before the merge. Trivia * Out of its ten original members, only four managed to make it to the merge, where Inawordyes would become the only original Tagi member to be on the jury, as Pao decided to quit, and Andrew and Maj made it to the Final Tribal Council. * The average placement for the original Tagi is 11.5. Category:Tribes